Recipe For Disaster
by NixieStixx
Summary: When Neal and Peter get a call that Mozzie's in the Hospital and in really bad condition he seeks out help from one of Kate's old friends and Peter and Neal try to figure out what Mozzie had of import and how to save Neal from being next.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. So I've kind of been thinking of this since I watched the final and completely freaked out that Mozzie got shot (MOZZIE CAN'T DIE! *SADPANDA=,( !). So after a really bad dunking night and nothing but rain this freaking week, I figured what the hell I have to get these bunnies out of my head so I guess here you go. I really hope you enjoy! Sorry for grammar and spelling.

Summery: When Neal and Peter get a call that Mozzie's in the Hospital and in really bad condition he seeks out help from one of Kate's old friends and Peter and Neal try to figure out what Mozzie had of import and how to save Neal from being next.

Chapter One: Just A Dream.

Neal was tired and he had to admit emotionally drained. He still didn't have Kate's killer and had no idea who was behind it all. Not to forget that now he had a target on his back. He still had hope that Kate was smart enough to get herself out of the plain before it exploded, but she would've got in contact with him by now, right?

He turned and looked up from his desk to where Peter was. In his office, he picked up the phone just a few seconds ago and he turned to lock eyes with his partner. The look on his face told him that something was wrong and it had something to do with him.

He couldn't help but shake his head. He was probably going back to jail. He turned back around and rested his hands on the desk and he buried his face. He wished at this moment that he wasn't a con man but a magician so he could make his escape in a very entertaining fashion. But it wasn't going to happen like that.

He felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder and give him a comforting squeeze. Looking up Peter was next to him and he was pulling on his shoulder now.

"Come on," Peter said in a soft but urgent voice walking past him quickly. Neal was dumbfounded by Peter. Did he really want to get rid of him that bad? No. Peter was his friend. He wouldn't be like this, there was something more. Neal had to run to catch up to Peter.

"Peter, what's going on?" Neal asked when he was beside the F.B.I. Agent.

"I'll tell you when we get into the car." Peter said quicken his pace making Neal have to do the same again. Neal couldn't help but wonder what that call was about. The look Peter gave him told him it was about himself. When they got in the car Neal couldn't contain himself.

"I'm going back to jail aren't I?" Neal asked sighing.

"I'm not letting you go back to jail." Peter answered determinedly. Neal shook his head.

"Then what's going on?" Neal watched Peter press his lips together.

"Neal," Peter said trying to think of the best way to put what he was just told. He knew that Neal wasn't going to take it well. Neal took a quick glimpse out the window and his eye caught the 'Hospital' sigh. Neal quickly turned to Peter.

"Oh my god, please tell me El's okay?" Neal said quietly.

"It's not El." Peter said. He saw Neal take a quick sigh as his brief panic faded.

"Then why are we going to the hospital?" He asked. Peter stayed quiet. "Peter!" Neal said annoyed but Peter caught the small speck of fear as well.

"Mozzie was shot in Central Park." Peter finally answered quietly.

Neal wasn't sure when he stopped breathing, only when his chest felt tight, his lungs were screaming for oxygen and Peter practically slapping him in the face.

"Neal! Hey, breathe," Peter was chanting in a calming voice. "Neal are you okay?" When Neal was finally taking deep breath he started shaking his head. He couldn't of heard that right, he thought to himself. He realized that the car was parked. He faced the windshield and the lights of the hospital sign.

"Is he dead?" Neal asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Peter said honestly. "Can you go in there?" He waited for an answer from his partner. Neal again started shaking his head. He felt so bad for the ex-con. He lost his girlfriend and now he was going to lose his friend. "Neal look at me," He said forcing the younger man to focus on him. "Mozzie needs you. Okay I'm going to be right there with you." He said to Neal. Neal finally agreed with a quiet okay and got out of the car with him. They were told by a nurse that Mozzie was in surgery and that they would have to wait in the waiting room for the doctor.

Peter made a quick call to El, to let her know what was going on and that he might not be home tonight.

"Is Neal okay?" El asked, in a worried motherly, tone." To be honest Peter wasn't sure how to answer. Neal hadn't said a word since they got out of the car.

"I don't know," He said sadly.

"I'm on my way." El said. Peter shook his head even though his wife couldn't see it.

"El you don't have to..." He tried to protest but El interrupted.

"This isn't open for discussion. I'm on my way." She said hanging up. Peter was actually glad that El was on her way. She was way better at the whole comforting someone then he was. He made his way back into the waiting room where Neal was still sitting in the same seat he was in when he left. Neal was tapping his fingers against his knees and rocking himself forward and back in his chair.

He wanted to say something, anything that would calm Neal's nerves, but, at that moment even his best try could cause harm. He didn't want to tell Neal everything would be alright and then Mozzie die. All that would do would drive Neal crazy. He lost Kate, Peter secretly wondered how much Neal could really take before he just snapped.

Then only thing he did was place his hand on Neal's should and gave it a squeeze like before.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Okay. I'm sorry that this is going to be kinda slow to start but I'm trying to do this and work at the same time so... I'm still not really sure how everything in my head is going to line up because I really don't know who's behind everything. I don't expect this to be a really long story and I am really sorry about grammar and spelling. I definitely need to use Beta! I'm just too impatient. If anyone has any ideas I'm totally open to them! Thanks!

Chapter Two: Your Promise.

When El arrived Peter let out a deep breath of relief. She instantly reached down to were Neal was sitting and pulled him into a hug. Neal was a little taken aback but appreciative. He nodded a 'thank you' back to El and sat back down next to Peter. His eyes locked on the door waiting for something.

El took the seat on the other side of Neal. A quiet Neal was a hurt Neal, she thought to herself. She placed her hand over his and rubbed it with her fingers.

"He's a fighter, Neal." El said and Peter agreed with a nod. Neal just stayed quiet. He gave her a weak smile and looked again at the double doors.

The night was dragging on, not to Neal's liking. He couldn't sit anymore and was now pacing back and forth in front of Peter and El, who were now asleep. It should be a crime for doctors to do this to people waiting. Making them sit in uncomfortable chairs for hours with no information.

There seemed to be no movement behind those doors. He started to think that maybe they forgot about them. He wasn't going to sit there and wait anymore. He looked over at Peter and El, still sleeping as soundly as they could. Neal glanced over at the nurse's station to see the desk was empty at the moment.

He made his way over swiftly to the double doors, making sure they made no sound. They probably had Mozzie mark down at a John Doe since no one knew his real name. He didn't care how long he had to look, he would find him. As he walked down the hall he looked into the rooms as he passed.

Neal wasn't really sure where to look since he didn't really know his way around the hospital. He knew to look in the I.C.U. but finding it was the hard part. He made sure to stay clear of the people he saw, so they wouldn't ask questions.

He looked in the window of one of the rooms and saw three nurses and a doctor checking the man laying in the bed. When they moved to the side he could see his friends face and the tubes and machines he was connected to. It looked like he just got out of surgery. If he had a little more patience the doctor probably would've been out to talk to them in a few minutes.

He stood in the doorway as the doctor and the nurses talked quietly back and fourth to each other. Neal couldn't hear what they were saying so he just leaned against the door frame.

"Is Mozzie going to be okay?" Neal asked. The doctor jumped at the sound of his voice not expecting the young man to be there.

"He's been through a lot," The doctor said. He could tell the younger man was worried and tired. "Shot in the chest and it wasn't a through and through. He lost a lot of blood and the bullet nicked the heart." The doctor explained as gently as he could. He looked to see the young mans mouth opened with panic. "We stopped the bleeding and with the proper rest his heart will heal and be good as new. The next twenty-four hours are going to be the most critical, but, I believe your friend will be fine." The doctor said reassuringly.

"You should go tell Peter and Elizabeth Burke," He said as he started to walk away. "They should really know what's going on." The doctor shook his head a little confused.

"They might appreciate it coming from you Mr..." He stopped to think. "I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I'm Dr. Dave Gallagher," He called out. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find a number." Neal said making his way out of the hospital quickly. He grabbed a cab and headed back to his apartment. He knew he still had that address book somewhere. Neal was certain that whoever shot Mozzie also had something to do with Kate.

While Neal searched through his things he thought about what Mozzie was doing last. They were at the antique shop trying to decode the message hidden in the music box's alternative comb. Neal wondered what Mozzie found out and if that had anything to do with him getting shot. If he just stayed with Mozzie maybe he wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed.

He made a mental note to check out the antique shop tomorrow and find out what Mozzie discovered after he left. Right now that book was the only thing on his mind. He was sure that he still had it. He sighed with relief when he found it and started turning the pages quickly looking for the name he wanted to find.

Neal smiled when saw it on the page. Guinevere Breeze. She was a friend of Kate's but she never stayed in one place for very long. Last time she was in New York she stayed long enough for dinner with Kate and a chess game with Mozzie. She was good at getting things people wanted and for the right price she could get you what your heart desired.

He grabbed the phone and dialed. He prayed that she still had this number, it was the one that Kate would use but that was a while ago. The phone started to ring and after the third time Neal was starting to get impatient.

"Talk quick, I'm a little busy." The woman's voice said quickly. Neal smiled at the familiarity of her voice.

"Guinevere, I need your help," Neal said waiting for an answer but there was an awkward pause. He thought that she hung up but there was no dial tone. "Guinevere?" He called out.

"Caffrey?" She asked confused. "Why are you calling me? Aren't you on a puppy leach for the F.B.I.?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry but I have something to finish..."

"Hear me out Gwen, it's about Mozzie." Neal said rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Okay, you have my attention," Guinevere answered. "Is he dead too." She asked quietly.

"He was shot, the doctor said he'll be fine," Neal said. "It was the same person that killed Kate I know it." Neal explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked defensively.

"I need you to help me figure out what Mozzie found out about the music box and who shot him before he comes for me," Neal said. When the line stayed quiet Neal continued. "Guinevere, they killed Kate and they tried to kill Mozzie. What if they try to kill Peter and El?"

"Peter's a fed." She answered.

"He's my friend." He snapped back. Guinevere sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Neal, I don't know," Guinevere replied. "Maybe you should meet me here and we can talk. I'm only a couple hours away from New York." She said.

"I only have a two mile radius." He replied. He could hear Guinevere slap herself over the phone.

"Your blinking anklet's got you chained to the backyard, I see," She said annoyed. "Fine, I'll be there by eight tomorrow morning, just got to cash in first," She answered. "Where do we meet?" She asked.

"Meet me in the F.B.I. meeting room." He said with a smirk even though Guinevere couldn't see it.

"I'm not breaking into an F.B.I. building with a warrant on my ass," She responded dryly. "If I get arrested I swear Neal..." She said angrily.

"I'll talk to Peter, just meet us there. Tomorrow at eight." He said.

"Okay," Guinevere answered. "Be safe, I don't want to make this drive for nothing." She said then hung up. Neal put the phone down and thought of how he was going to explain this to Peter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you to Deej1957 for helping me fix my mistakes!

Chapter Three: Meetings.

The next morning when Peter arrived at Neal's apartment he didn't seem very happy. Neal ran through several different things in his head to tell Peter about Guinevere but to be honest he wasn't sure how well this meeting was going to go.

"So what number was so important, Neal?" Peter asked as Neal wrapped his coat around himself and let Peter continued to rant. "You couldn't wake me up to tell me you were leaving, you just look off!" He said annoyed. Neal turned and looked at Peter. He was pretty sure that he missed the whole first part of what Peter was saying.

"I'm sorry," He said fixing his tie. "Can we go see Mozzie later tonight?" He asked. Peter just shook his head, his eyes confused and a little irritated.

"Did you listen to anything I just said!" Peter said raising his voice. "You have a target on your back. Your friend is laying in a hospital. Your girlfriend was killed. I don't know about you Neal, but this is a really messed up situation," Neal took a deep breath and looked up at Peter. Peter knew that he had his attention now. "Who did you call?" He asked.

Peter knew that when the doctor said he ran into a young man with dark hair and blue eyes and after their brief conversation left saying that he had to make a call of some sort, that he was calling someone that was going to have a record. Neal just starred at Peter for a few minutes.

"Neal," Peter said like a father scolding his child. "Please, just tell me that this isn't another scheme." Peter asked. Neal shook his head.

"It's not," He answered and he wasn't lying. "I called a friend."

"A friend with a record?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"A friend who can help," Neal said walking out right behind Peter. "You just can't arrest her." He said quickly and Peter stopped. Neal fallowing behind walked into the older man in his abrupt stop. Peter turned around facing the ex-con.

"Exactly who did you call?" Peter asked again but Neal looked down at his watch.

"We have a meeting to go to and we're late." He said walking past him. Peter fallowed watching Neal get into the passenger side. When Peter was finally seated behind the wheel. He looked over at his partner one last time.

"So, where is this meeting?" Peter asked realizing that Neal wasn't going to tell him.

"The meeting room." Neal said simply.

"At the office?" He said with a laugh. "Their not going to let some random person walk into an F.B.I. building..." Neal looked over at Peter with a half smile cutting his sentence short. "She's a con artist?" Peter asked annoyed. "Neal, no offense, but, you need to find new friends." Peter stated.

"She's good at finding things," Neal explained. "If anyone can find who shot Mozzie, it's going to be her." Neal was determined and Peter could hear it in his voice.

"Neal, I just..." Peter started but Neal interrupted him.

"Do you trust me?" Neal asked. The older man turned to look at him and nodded. "Then trust me!" He said simply. The rest of the trip to the office was a quiet one. Neal knew that Guinevere could find anything, she had to help. If she couldn't he didn't know what they were going to do.

When they got to work Neal and Peter walked into the building. They passed the guard that stood outside the building. A young man that always said 'hello' as they passed. Neal knew that he wasn't a match for Guinevere's charm. She was thief, never like to do any big schemes. Just got what she was asked and got paid. But she was pretty good at getting passed people.

Neal looked aroun quickly When they entered the main room and hee saw Clinton Jones approached them with a stern look on his face. He looked to the meeting room, noticeing that the shade were all down so no one could see into the room.

"There's a women here to speak with you," Jones said looking at Neal. "She asked for you personally and didn't seem to happy. She wouldn't tell me her name just that you were suppose to meet her and you were late."

Neal looked down at his watch. They were about an hour late, Guinvere always did things quick so she could get in and out fast. He didn't know why she was like that but he knew she was going to be pissed when they got into the room. He looked to Peter who nodded and turned back to Jones.

"We'll take it from here." He said as they made their way to the room. When Neal opened the door he was face to face with Guinevere. Her blue eyes outlined with liner were annoyed. She moved away from the door and let them walk in.

"On your way out?" Neal asked. Guinevere crossed her arms over her chest. Guinevere was a tall girl. The last time Neal saw her she was a blonde, but, now she had brown hair which made her skin look too pale, he thought. He knew if he joke she would calm down enough to be reasonable.

"I don't wait!" She answered simply. Neal nodded.

"Guinevere Breeze," Peter said walking around Neal and standing next to him. He faced the girl. "You're wanted in questioning all over the country and you have a warrant for your arrest." Peter stated. Guinevere looked from Peter to Neal.

"Peter," Neal said but Peter just shrugged him off.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Peter asked. Guinevere reached into her pocket and threw the guards keys on the table.

"He needs more training," She answered then she looked to Neal shaking her head. "Now if you don't mind getting out of my way. I'm leaving." She said reaching for the door handle but Neal grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry we're late," Neal said turning her around to sit at the table. "I'm taking it you didn't have any coffee today?" He asked with a smirk sitting Guinevere down at the end of the table.

"Shut up, Neal," Guinevere said. "What do you want?" She asked him. Neal sat next to her and Peter sat on the other side of Neal.

"We need you to help us find who shot Mozzie," She sighed and looked down. "Come on Gwen, I know you can do this." Neal said trying to persuade the girl.

"I don't find people, Neal." Guinevere said. "I really want to help you and Mozzy," She said to Neal. "But, I don't want to get in the middle of this." She said truthfully. Neal couldn't argue, he didn't want her getting hurt either.

"Guinevere," Neal looked up and turned to Peter who had just spoken. Peter leaned closer to Guinevere so she could see him. "Someone's trying to kill Neal and Mozzie. I don't know who they are or what they want, but, we need your help to _try_. That's all I ask, please." Guinevere was taken aback by the Feds sincere tone.

"Agent Burke," She said looking at him then Neal. "You can't let anyone know Mozzie's alive." She said. Both men looked at her with wide eyes filled with confusion.

"Why?" Peter asked. "The doctor said that he would be fine?" Peter said questioning her.

"If whoever did this finds out that he's still alive then they'll come back to finish the job." She explained.

"So what," Peter demanded. "Let this bastard come after Neal!" He said protective standing up quickly.

"Yes," Guinevere said. "Because whoever it is, won't be expecting me." She said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Coffee and Antiques.

The two men continued to look at the girl sitting at the table. Peter was running through all the different things that could go wrong. The guy who did this coming back to get Mozzie or Neal being next and his friend too. He started shaking his head to protest.

"I like it!" Neal said causing Peter to become speechless. Peter had to refrain himself from smacking the ex-con in the back of the head.

"Are you insane!" Peter yelled causing both Guinevere and Neal to jump. "This is a very stupid idea!"

"Yeah, but think about it this way," Guinevere said jumping up and smiling. "Whoever this is tries to get everyone when they're alone. Kate on the plain by herself." She gave Neal an apologetic for bringing it up but Peter got the point but couldn't see where she was goin with it.

"Mozzie was shot in Central Park," Peter said shaking his head. "That's not really alone." He pointed out.

"He wasn't around people to protect him." Neal answered quietly.

"Exactly," Guinevere said rubbing Neal's arm for comfort. "The guy who shot Mozzie is definitely not the man in charge, but he might have some answers..."

"Or he might have nothing," Peter said. "He might just be doing the dirty work and if you go running into it you're going to get killed."

"Did he take something from Mozzie," Guinevere asked ignoring Peter. "Like maybe he had something worth trying to kill him for."

"The music box." Neal said. "He took it to the antique shop, but, I left him there." He said guiltily but quickly pushed it aside. "He took the comb to figure out what was on it." Neal said.

"I asked the doctor if they found anything on him and he said no." Peter said.

"What if they took it?" Guinevere asked.

"Mozzie figured out what was on that comb," Neal said looking at Peter. "I know he did. The owner of the antique shop knows to." He said getting up. Peter quickly grabbed the young man by his shoulders to stop him from leaving. Peter was annoyed. This was a horrible idea, he wasn't going to let his friend be used at bait. He didn't want Neal hurt.

"No one's going anywhere," Peter said giving each of them a stern look. "You two are going to wait here until I get back. I need to go run somethings by Hughes." He said pointing at both of them. "You will both be here when I come back." He stated giving him one last stern look before leaving the room.

"So," Guinevere said turning to Neal. "This antique shop. Is it in your bubble? Because I have my car outside?" Guinevere asked raising an eyebrow. Neal smiled back and shook his head.

"Perfect," Neal answered linking his arm with hers. "I can tell you where it is." He said opening the door. They walked quickly to the exit but Jones stopped them. He gave them a suspicious look, standing in the way so that they couldn't leave.

"Where's Peter?" Jones asked looking at Neal.

"He's talking to Hughes," Neal answered. "We're just going for coffee." Neal said giving Jones his most confident smirk as walking pasted the Agent. Neal looked at Guinevere who was shaking her head.

"He's going to be pissed." She said referring to Peter. Neal just shrugged.

"I know," Neal answered as they passed the guard. "If Peter's always around no one's going to talk." He asked fallowing Guinevere to her car.

"So just let me get this straight," Guinevere said standing by her drivers side door. "When Peter finds out we're not here he's going to find you by your tracker and probably arrest me for kidnapping you."She said. Neal though for a minute.

"Yeah," He answered. "That sounds about right."

"Okay in that case you're paying for the coffee." She said getting in and starting the engine. Neal just smiled as he got into the car. Neal directed her to the shop. The lights were on but the sign said that they were closed. "Do they open in the afternoon?" She asked looking at the store.

"It's usually open by now." Neal answered getting out. They walked up to the door. Neal looked in, there was no one in sight. The lights were in the front but the back was dark. Neal knocked on the door and called out for someone but there was still no movement in the shop.

Guinevere check to see if the door was locked or not, when she turned the door handle it opened. Guinevere looked to Neal as she let the door swing open. They walked in slowly making sure not to touch anything.

"No place in New York should ever be this quiet." Neal said to himself out loud.

"I'm going to check the back." Guinevere said walking past Neal. Guinevere looked around not touching a thing. The lights weren't on and she didn't know how big the room was. It couldn't of been that big judging by the size of the shop.

Guinevere took cautious steps. Her hand, not touching the wall, but gliding along it to find the light switch. She could hear Neal talking, but, she wasn't really listening to what he was saying. As carefully as she was trying to be, something caught her foot causing her to scream in surprise as she fell. She tried to used her hands to brace her fall. Guinevere felt something wet and sticky on her fingers, she tried to see what it was but it was still too dark.

Neal looked around the main viewing area as Guinevere went into the back. He didn't see anything out of place, besides the shop keeper not being there.

"Maybe he just went out for a break?" Neal called out. "But why would he leave the door unlocked?" He said this time to himself. He looked up suddenly when he heard Guinevere scream and ran to the back room. "Guinevere!" He said but he couldn't really see anything.

"I'm fine," She said standing up. "I was looking for the light." She answered. Neal quickly found the switch and his blue eyes were wide with surprise. On the floor, the man that Mozzie met with had been shot and that's what Guinevere tripped on and fell into his blood. "Oh my god," She said quietly. "We should've waited for Peter." She said quickly making her way to the bathroom and washing her hands. When she was done she turned Neal around and starting pushing him out the door.

When the two were both outside Guinevere leaned against the door.

"I wasn't expecting that." Neal said. Guinevere just looked up at him.

"He knew," Guinevere said sadly with a sigh, shaking her head. "He knew Mozzie came here and figured out what was on that extra comb in the music box. But how would he know that Mozzie came here?" She questioned to herself out loud. "Maybe someone's been falling him?"

"Mozzie would've noticed," Neal said. Suddenly his face became a little confused. "It's not easy to sneak up on someone who usually does the sneaking up on."

"You're not giving me much to work on here." Guinevere said getting frustrated pulling out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked.

"I'm going to call the police anonymously about the shop being abandon," She said. "You should call Peter."

"I'll have him meet us at the coffee shop." Neal answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Taste Like Poison.

Guinevere sat at one of the outside tables while Neal ordered their coffee's inside. Guinevere was leaning with the back of her chair against the brick wall so she could see everyone who passed by the shop and the door. She dreaded seeing Peter, he was going to be so pissed.

Neal walked out with two cups in his hands. He sat down and slid one across the table in front of Guinevere. The conversation with Peter didn't go as well as he hoped but he knew that once Peter ranted and yelled about it, he could explain to him why they left without him.

"What did Peter say?" Guinevere asked.

"He's going to stop by the antique shop first." Neal answered simply.

"I can't do this," Guinevere started, taking a sip of her coffee. When Neal went to shake his head in disagreement Guinevere stopped him. "I don't find people Neal! People ask me to get objects; diamonds, gold, documents even a freaking book! But never a person. How am I suppose to find what I don't know? Whoever this is, they're going all out and getting rid of anyone in their path." She said.

"If you're worried that they're going to go after you..." Neal started but Guinevere interrupted him.

"I don't care about that, because that's not what I'm saying," She said quietly so the people at the tables next to them couldn't hear her. "The only way we're going to get any kind of clue is if someone gets attacked or killed and I'm not on that list yet!" She pointed out.

Neal didn't know what to say to that. He knew Guinevere had a point and since he had the target on his back that meant he was next. They had nothing, the F.B.I. had nothing and Mozzie was still knocked out in the hospital and with what he went through he probably wouldn't be awake for a while. His mind switched topic suddenly and he was thinking of Kate and the plane explosion.

"Do you think Kate's still alive?" Neal asked out of the blue, quietly. Guinevere look at him like he belong in a mental hospital. "The plain Kate was on was suppose to blow up after we took off and we were going to jump out before that ever happened. So everyone would think we were dead and live new lives." He explained. "Do you think she got off?" Neal asked looking at Guinevere. For once Guinevere was speechless.

"I don't know," She answered. "If Kate's alive, why isn't she looking for you? If she loved you as much as you love her, Kate wouldn't let you just hurt like this." Guinevere said sincerely. "But if Kate's dead. You'll just be chasing a ghost."

"But there's still hope that she's alive!" Neal said but Guinevere shook her head.

"That's false hope," Guinevere said. "You saw her on the plane and you saw it blow up! Maybe her plan was different, but, you saw what happened!" Neal looked down at the table and sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm being mean," She said. "But, you shouldn't be hopeing for something that's never going to happen."

"I was suppose to be on that plane. I should've stayed with Mozzie..." Neal said sadly. Guinevere quickly threw her hands to her side.

"Neal, stop it!" She said. "Should've, could've, would've. That crap means nothing now. You did nothing wrong. You'll find who killed Kate and shot Mozzie. Kate was my friend and I miss her and I know that you miss her ten times more. I also know that she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself and neither would Mozzie because when he wakes up he's going to need you to be strong."

"I know," Neal answered rubbing his face. "I just want to find who did this! That's the problem!" He said getting annoyed. "I don't understand how someone could be so heartless! They're my family, Gwen. I lost Kate. I almost lost Mozzie!" Neal said angrily. "I just want to know why, why Kate? Why not go after me and get me out of the way? Why take the one thing that I loved?" Neal said raising his voice. "I thought you could help, I just..." He stopped when he saw the hurt look on Guinevere's face.

He could feel his eyes filling up with tears of sadness and frustration. Before he could stop it single tear fell down his cheek. Guinevere leaned over and wiped the tear away. Neal looked at the blue eyes that watched him with concern but quickly turned away, Guinevere doing the same. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave Guinevere an apologetic smile.

"I didn't mean to yell at you," Neal said waiting for her to look at him again, but Guinevere didn't lift her head. "I know this isn't your specialty and I'm really sorry I brought you into this." Guinevere reached out and grabbed the coffee Neal got her and shook her head.

"This is horrible coffee." Guinevere said simply. Neal couldn't help but laugh. Guinevere looked at the coffee with disgust and Neal laughed again. He slid his untouched coffee over to her and smiled.

"We'll switch." He said grabbing her cup. She took a sip and nodded.

"Better," She said with a smile. Neal opened his mouth to apologize again but Guinevere silenced him "Why do you trust Peter so much?" She asked. Neal cocked his head to the side as he thought.

"He chased me for four years," He said with a smirk. "He was the only one who could ever catch me. I've never lied to him, sometimes I would leave things out but I never lied. I trust him with my life. I know you don't want his help because he's a Fed," He made sure their eyes were locked on to each other before he continued. "Peter, wouldn't let anything happen to me and I'd do the same for him." Guinevere pressed her lips together and looked up to see the man they were talking about walking towards them.

"You're really lucky to have someone like him," Guinevere said raising her cup. "Someone you can trust."

"I know." Neal replied tapping his cup against hers as a mock-toast and they drank to it. When Peter was standing at the end of their table he was fuming.

"Where do I begin," Peter asked angrily. Neal opened his mouth to answer but Peter shook his head. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't just throw both your asses in jail and let you rot. Not only would you be safer," He said looking at Neal. "But you would be out of my hair and off the street from stealing anything." He said looking at Guinevere. Guinevere just kept drinking her coffee.

"If this is going to work we need to work together." Neal said. Peter nodded.

"And you need to stop running," Peter said. "What if someone was still in the antique shop. We would've found three dead bodies instead of one." He said eying them sharply.

"Your right," Guinevere said. She opened her mouth to continue but Peter silenced her with a glare.

"I should arrest you right now." Peter said to her but turned to Neal. "I thought you were smarter then this, Neal!"

"I'll play by your rules," Guinevere said quickly. "I'll go by whatever plan that you go with and I won't kidnap Neal again."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Peter asked.

"You can't. You just have to take my word I guess." She said finishing her coffee. "I was stupid," Peter turned to her giving her a 'duh' look. "Okay, really stupid." She corrected.

"Fine," Peter said. taking something out of his pocket and holding it out for Guinevere. "But you have to wear this." He said with a tracker like Neal's in his hand. He saw the younger girl getting ready to protest and he stopped her. "It's either this or I arrest you right now." She looked to Neal.

"Will you let me go afterwords?" She asked.

"We'll see how it goes," Peter answered placing the tracker on her ankle. "Head back to the station, I'll be fallowing right behind you, so no detours." Peter threatened. They nodded and headed towards the car. Guinevere threw her keys at Neal.

"You don't want to drive?" He asked holding her keys.

"I'm a little lightheaded." She answered getting into the car. Neal didn't argue, as he drove he looked in the review mirror every few seconds to see Peter still behind them. When they got to the parking lot Neal got out first. Guinevere got out slowly and staggered a little, putting her hand against the car to get better balance.

"Are you okay, Gwen?" Neal asked quickly getting to her side. She just smiled, refusing his help.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy still." She said fallowing Neal with Peter right behind him. Peter stopped Neal and Guinevere in front of Neal's desk.

"We may have found something at the antique shop," Peter started. "The tape was left in the surveillance camera and since there's no other door to the shop..."

"He'll be on the tape." Neal finished for him, happy that they have some kind of clue.

"Um, guys," Guinevere said quietly wishing the room would stop spinning. Peter spoke up again not hearing her.

"There was one more thing," Peter said with a sigh looking at Neal. "There was a note in the victims pocket addressed to you."

"Hey, you guys I..." Guinevere tried again but this time Neal spoke up with his curiosity for the letter. She blinked her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What did it say?" Neal questioned Peter.

"You're being fallowed." Peter answered. The look on Neal's face was the same way he himself was feeling. He wanted more.

"No signature?" Neal asked and Peter shook his head.

"No, but they might be able to get some prints and we still have the tape." Peter said determined.

"Hey!" Guinevere said loudly. They both turned to her, she was leaning heavily against the desk. She looked up at them tiredly. "You both seem really excited about something," She said sounding confused. Peter and Neal looked at each other then back to Guinevere. "But, I don't feel well." She said quietly. Her arms seemed to buckle just like her knees as she fell to the floor.

Neal reached out catching Guinevere by the shoulders before her head could hit the ground. Peter quickly checked her pulse and made sure she was still breathing.

"Guinevere," Peter called out. "Hey, can you here me?" He said but she was unresponsive. Other people on the floor started to look up and walk over. Jones was quickly by Peter's side when he noticed the commotion. "Call an ambulance!" Peter demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Wake Up.

Neal leaned his body against the railing on the roof of the building. He'd been sitting for hours and walking back and forth between rooms. Mozzie still hadn't woken up and Guinevere was drugged, with what the doctor called Rohypnol and hopefully the drug would run it's course in the next few hours.

Peter refused to leave Neal by himself at the hospital. Peter told Neal that he would go get some of his clothes so he could change since it was getting late and Jones would wait with him. It was pasted midnight when Peter convinced the doctors to let them stay. Jones arrived quickly and Peter turned to leave.

"Can you grab Guinevere's suitcase in the back of her car?" Neal asked and Peter nodded as he left. Jones sat in same chair Peter was just in and with in a few short minutes the agent was fast asleep.

Neal decided it was the perfect time to get some time to himself. As he walked pasted Guinevere's room he looked in to see her still sleeping, her left wrist handcuffed to the bed and continued on his way to the roof. The cool air was actually relaxing. He took a deep breath and looked out at the city lights, keeping the dark city still sparkling with light.

Neal wasn't sure what to do. Everyone around him was getting hurt, it was time for him to make the next move. If they wanted him so bad, they would get him. Neal couldn'y let one more person get hurt because of him.

He heard his phone ringing, but, was in no rush to answer it. It stopped after a few minutes and began to ring again. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Peter's name on the caller I.D. He answered it.

"Were are you?" Peter said, worry heavy in his voice.

"I'm still in the hospital," He answered hearing Peter sigh with relief on the other end. "I just needed to be alone." He said.

"Maybe you should meet me in the waiting room, I'll take you home to sleep." Peter offered.

"I'm staying here," Neal said determinedly. "I'll come back to the room later I just..."

"I know," Peter said sympathetically. "You need to be alone. Just be careful." He said.

"Thank you, Peter." Neal said hanging up the phone. Neal moved away from the edge of the building and sat against the wall next to the door. He leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the stars.

He wondered if Kate was watching him now, he really hoped that if she was up there that she would look after him. The sky was starting to lighten by the sun slightly and he knew that it was early morning and that the night was gone.

He didn't know when his eyes closed or when he'd fallen asleep until his phone woke him up. He quickly grabbed it from his packet and answered it.

"Yeah." He said, his voice raspy from the cold night air on the roof.

"Where are you?" Peter asked. Neal glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost nine.

"Roof." He answered simply.

"You slept on the roof?" Peter said confused. "Anyway, Mozzie's awake. You should get here quick."

"On my way." Neal said getting up and running to Mozzie's room. He looked in the doorway to see Peter standing by the bed and El sitting next to Mozzie's bedside. He walked into the room and Mozzie saw him first.

"You look like crap." He said in a tired voice. Neal couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Moz, you had me scared half to death." Neal said, relieved walking into the room. Peter placed his hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Damn Neal, your freezing," Peter said taking off his coat and putting it on Neal. He turned to Mozzie. "Do you remember what you found out at the antique shop?" Peter asked. El turned to him giving him a glare that would make anyone else crawl into a hole. "This is the best time to get information while it's still fresh in your mind." Peter confirmed.

"I," Mozzie said thinking but he shook his head. "I don't remember." He stated sadly. They turned around when Dr. Dave Gallagher walked in. "But maybe Akiro will..."

"He's dead, Moz." Neal answered quietly.

"Nice to see you're awake, Mozzie." He said looking to Neal. Neal remembered that he was the one who told him his friends name. He walked over and stated checking Mozzie's charts and vitals. "You are doing very well." The doctor said happily.

"Why can't he remember what happened?" Peter asked. The doctor opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"It's a coping mechanism," They all turned to see Guinevere now in the door way. "Your psyche is protecting you from the traumatic event that your body went through, a form of PTSD I guess. Some people remember things over time, some don't remember anything." Guinevere answered.

"Very good." The doctor said impressed. "Psychology student?" He questioned, but Guinevere just shrugged it off.

"Don't be impressed," She said tiredly. "Just repeated what I was told once." She answered. Neal knew that she was mysterious but he was shocked that she reviled anything from her pasted. "Hey Mozzie." She said with a smile.

"Guinevere Breeze," Mozzie said with a smirk. "Come to get your butt kicked in another chess game?" He teased.

"And slipped roofies," She said dryly. The doctor again opened his mouth but Guinevere stopped him. "I read the chart, I went to med school for a short time." She answered. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Weren't you handcuffed?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow. Guinevere smiled and threw the handcuffs back to him.

"You can both stay with us," El said to Neal and Guinevere. "If you'd like. The house is always open for you to be safe." El said.

"Thank you Mrs. Burke." Guinevere said politely. "But I don't mind staying in a hotel."

"Yeah El," Neal said. "I don't want to intrude." He said. El nodded and turned to Mozzie.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, you need to keep your strength up." She said. "And you guys need to go to work." She said pushing the three out door. Grab some clothes and when you get to the office go take a hot shower." El ordered Neal and Guinevere. El kissed Peter as they left.

Peter let Guinevere and Neal go take their showers. He wanted to go over all the evidence that he had asked Jones to go over. Jones meet him in his office.

"What did you find?" Peter asked sternly.

"Nothing that's good news." Jones said. He opened the file that he composed and pulled out two pictures, both from surveillance cameras. Peter grabbed the photos and looked at them closely.

He could tell that the man was trying to stay hidden in the shop. The picture was a little fuzzy but he could tell it was the same person going behind the counter and the same person putting something in Guinevere's coffee.

"The girl wasn't the one who was suppose to be drugged," Jones started. "We watched the footage from when they was outside too. Neal switched drinks with her, he was the target."

"Do you have a name?" Peter asked handing the photos back and Jones nodded.

"Julian Larson." Jones said. Peter's eyes widened. "A former special forces."

"Fowler mentioned him. Do you know where he is now?" Peter asked.

"We're still working on it." Jones said. "Did you tell Caffrey about the note?" He asked Peter looked up.

"Not everything on it." Peter said honestly.

"You didn't tell him about the number on it." Jones stated rather then asked. Peter nodded.

"I want that number ran and fallowed." Peter said. "I want to get this guy before he goes after Neal again." Peter said determined. Jones nodded. "I need you to do me one more thing," Peter said quietly Jones. "Get me all of Guinevere Breez's files."

Guinevere made her way to Neal's desk. She needed a rubbed band to put her hair up. As she walked by Peter's office the door was opened and she could hear him and the other agent talking. She slowed and listened.

"_Did you tell Caffrey about the note?"_ The dark skinned agent asked. Guinevere stopped and staying the shadows so they couldn't see her.

"_Not everything on it."_ Peter said. Guinevere listened closely.

"_You didn't tell him about the number."_ The other agent said. Guinevere quickly stood up and made her way quietly to Neal's desk. She wrapped the rubber band around her wrist and stacked some of the things on Neal's desk in a messy but somewhat stable pile for now.

She stood next to Peter's office again in the shadows. Aiming the rubber band at the pile she just made, she let go. When the rubber band hit the pile it also caused the file holder on his deck to fall to the floor with a crash.

Both agents rushed out of the room and towards the desk. Guinevere slid in and opened the file. In an evidence bag the note was there, it's edges stained with red. Guinevere grabbed a pen from the table and wrote the number on her hand and got out of the room.

When she was out of sight from Peter and Jones she pulled her cellphone out and dialed the number. A male voice answered expecting Neal.

"I've been waiting to hear form you, Caffrey." The voice said smugly. Guinevere gave him a small giggle.

"I have something you want," She started. "Maybe we can work out a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Brotherly.

After Guinevere took a quick shower she left quickly. Neal found it strange but didn't question her. She was quiet. Neal sat at his desk and Guinevere was sitting on the stairs with one of Neal's sketch pads, looking up every once and a while at him, but them quickly back down at the paper.

He could tell she was waiting for something but she wasn't talking. She would shrug her shoulders or give a one word answer. Guinevere would look over her shoulder to Peter's office but turned back to the sketch pad.

Peter told them that they were both off the case. If they went anywhere Peter was suppose to be with them. They weren't aloud to leave the building with out an agent and an agent was suppose to stay with them at their houses and apartments.

Peter was waiting for someone to tell him anything about Julian Larson. He wanted to find this guy badly. He was sure to find Neal sooner rather then later and Peter wanted him sooner. Peter could see Neal sitting at the desk, board and Guinevere by herself on the stairs.

Jones got Peter all the files that he could find on Guinevere. He started looking through it and was amazed at how normal she seemed. Grew up in what seemed like a happy house hold. Father was a mechanic, mother worked with special needs kids. Did a lot of volunteering and charity with her brother and sister. She went to medical school for two years after high school.

But for the last six years she seemed to be a ghost except for the warrant and being wanted for questioning in several different thefts. He was surprised to read that most things were guarded with locks that even the most skilled locksmith couldn't break.

It was getting late and Peter was going to bring them home, He decided to bring them to his house, like El said. After hours of sitting around the office Peter grabbed his coat, his and Guinevere's car keys and walked into the main lobby.

"It's time to go home for the night," Peter stated. Guinevere went to grab her keys but Peter lifted them out of reach. "You're both staying with me." He stated. Guinevere laughed.

"Yeah right," She smiled. "Give me my keys." She said reaching for them again but she couldn't reach them.

"I'm serious," Peter said sternly. "I packed you a bag last night." He said to Neal. "This is the safest thing to do." He stated.

"So can I at least drive my car?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want you fallowing at least three seconds behind me or you're going to jail!" He threatened.

"Of course, Captain." She said sarcastically. Peter turned annoyed and began to walk.

"Guinevere, lay off a little." Neal said about her bad attitude. She shook her head.

"The things you don't know, Neal." She answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Neal question.

"Nothing." Guinevere said breaking eye contact first.

"Let's go!" Peter yelled.

Peter kept glancing in the review mirror to see Guinevere's car. He was done with playing games. When lives start being at risk it's not a game anymore, he thought to himself. Neal sat next to him quietly, starring out the window.

"Your friends a real piece of work." Peter said. Neal smiled.

"She's always been complicated," Neal answered. "She hated me when Kate first introduced us." Peter looked to Neal with a smirk.

"Wasn't a fan of your charm?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Neal just sighed.

"No." Neal explained. "The way she acts now is way better then when I first met her. She would've sold me for the right price." He said with a laugh.

"What changed?" Peter asked.

"Her brother died," Neal said sadly. "Criminals aren't very family associated." He said truthfully. "Her brother stayed in contact with her, even took her in when she needed. He died in New York and ran to me and Kate." He said. "Kate said that's the closest she'd ever had to a sister and I guess it is for me too. Her and Kate would laugh about nothing and talk on the phone for hours. I started teasing her and she would tease back."

"So," Peter said quickly glancing at Neal. "She's better?" He questioned. Neal looked at him with a smile.

"The last time I saw her was before I went to jail," He started. "She needed me to copy something for her..." Peter interrupted.

"Forge?" Peter said raising an eyebrow and looking in the review mirror.

"No, just a copy," Neal corrected. "She actually thanked me!" He said surprised, just like he was when those words. "She's just Guinevere. She doesn't stay in places very long because she doesn't like being attached, she doesn't hold on to anything very long. She may stumble but she picks herself up and keeps running." Neal stated.

"She's attached to you," Peter pointed out. "I honestly don't expect that tracker to stay on her ankle very long. I went through her files, some of the cases she's been linked to, I would love to know how to got into safes." Peter stated pulling into his driveway.

"Me too," Neal said shrugging his shoulders. "If she even did it at all, that is." Neal said getting out of the car. Guinevere parked in front of the house and watched the two get out of the car before doing the same.

Her cell phone was in her hands. She took a deep breath and fallowed them into the house. Peter knew that El was in bed so he made she that they were all quiet.

"There's a guest room upstairs," Peter said. "I'll go get some blankets and a pillow for the couch." He said walking up the stairs.

"You take the guest room." Guinevere said sitting on the couch looking at her phone. Neal looked at her curiously.

"Waiting for a special call?" He asked. She looked up at him covering the phone with her hand.

"I have twenty missed calls, just within these last couple days." She stated.

"All different clients?" Neal asked silently. Guinevere nodded.

"I, um," She sat back and looked up at him. "I don't think I want to do this anymore." She said. "I'm thinking that when I'm done helping you, I'm leaving."

"You always leave." Neal said before he could stop himself. Guinevere turned her head away. "I didn't mean..."

"No, you're right," Guinevere sighed. "I was thinking France?" She said changing the subject, something else she was good at. Neal decided to play along too.

"I like England better." He said sitting down next to her. "You don't have to run if you don't want to and you don't have to steal. You can stay, make a home." She shook her head.

"I can't live here," She said sadly turning her head to look at him. "I hate this place, it reminds me of Ryan." Guinevere said saying her brother's name emotionless. "And you remind me of Ryan." Neal knew that she didn't mean that against him. "You act a lot like him."

"You better call," Neal said teasingly. Guinevere turned to him with a smile at his playful tone. "Everyday!" He said over emphasizing it leaning closer to her. Guinevere pushed him away playfully.

"Why would I want to call you everyday?" Guinevere went to stand up and Neal grabbed her arm pushing her into the couch. She tried to slip out but Neal quickly pined her down by her shoulders. "Oh my god! Get off!" She said with a laugh. "You really do remind me of my brother."

"Why?" Neal asked with a grin. "Because I always win?"

"No because your breath stinks!" She shoot back. Neal gave a mock hurt look. Guinevere swiftly turned Neal, quick enough that he didn't expect it and now she was pinning him down with a grin. "And easily distracted." She said proudly.

"Oh," Peter said then clearing his throat. "Am I interrupting something?" Guinevere turned her head and Neal sat up and looked over the couch to see Peter standing on the stairs holding some blanket and a pillow and El was behind him. Guinevere and Neal looked at each other.

"You always get me in trouble." Guinevere said sitting to the side of Neal, who stayed laying down.

"I have that effect," Neal answered. "I get myself in trouble too." Guinevere shook her head.

"Here's the blankets for the couch." El said taking them from her husband and giving them to Neal. "Would you like me to show you the guest room, Guinevere?" She asked.

"Thank you, but, Neal's going to take it." She said and shook his head.

"No." He said.

"Yeah, you..." Guinevere started but Neal quickly stood up and threw her over him shoulder and started heading up the stairs. "This isn't fair!"

"It's not suppose to be, Gwen." He said tossing her onto the bed. "Goodnight." He said turning to leave. Before he walked out the door he asked "You trust me, don't you Guinevere?" He questioned her suddenly. She sat up indian style and nodded.

"I guess so." She answered.

"Well, you don't regret meeting me right?" He asked raising an eyebrow looking at her.

"Everyday." She teased. Neal smiled turning around and shutting the light off. Guinevere watched the door close. She began examining the tracker. Within minutes she took a few different tools out of her bag. The tracker popped off, she looked at it and placed it back on her ankle. "I'm such an idiot." She said to herself angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Unorganized Plans.

Peter told Neal and Guinevere to go see Mozzie so they could have a break from the office. El told them to give him her wishes. She wanted to go with them but she had an important meeting that she dreaded was going to last all day.

Neal noticed that Guinevere seemed to be distracted but didn't really think too much of it. She wasn't acting strange just continually checking her cell phone and looking out the window. Peter refused to let her take her car so she just stayed quiet in the back.

Peter had a guard outside Mozzie's door. As far as everyone knew, there was no word on Mozzie's condition but just in case someone decided to come looking for himself.

One of the nurses brought Mozzie a chess set. Guinevere sat across from him on the bed playing. Peter had left to go talk to the doctor about when Mozzie was going to be released. Neal decided it was the perfect time to talk to Peter, he knew that he was keeping something from him, but, he wasn't quite sure what.

He wondered if he got any of the results from the evidence back yet, but Peter would have told him, right? Neal thought to himself. So whatever it was it couldn't be about Kate or what happened to Mozzie or Guinevere. He decided that he needed to asked Peter himself. That was the only way his mind would be put to ease.

"I'm going to go get a drink." He said. Guinevere nodded moving her knight and taking one of Mozzie's rooks. Neal left looking for Peter.

"What are you hiding?" Mozzie asked Guinevere. She looked up at him then back down at the board.

"I talked with the guy who shot you," She began. "I know what he wants."

"You can't give him Neal," Mozzie said sternly. "I don't care how much money he offered you." She could hear the anger in his voice.

"Relax, I would never do that. I think I can catch him, make him give me the information that Neal and Peter need," She answered. "The only thing is, I need to have Neal with me."

"Neal can't know and the suits always with you." Mozzie said, knowing that was Guinevere's problem. She nodded.

"I need him to think I'm giving him Neal, so he'll give me the information we need," She said. "I'm not sure how to get away though and just have Neal follow me or bring him some how, but I don't even have my car."

"What are you going to do if he tries to shoot Neal?" Mozzie asked.

"I haven't figured everything out yet." She said sounding defeated.

"That tracker will bring them to you," Mozzie said pointing to her ankle. "Maybe you should get Neal in on this?" She shook her head.

"In order for this to work it has to be believable," She said. "I know Neal's going to be pissed at first, but, he has to think that I would do something like this." Mozzie listened to her and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Even you don't like this plan." He pointed out.

"It's the only thing I can think of to get some kind of answers, Moz." She said pushing the game to the side. "Hell, I'm expecting the worst!" Mozzie leaned in close to her.

"What about that guard." Mozzie whispered. Guinevere smirked reaching into her bag and pulling out that guards gun and handcuffs.

"I covered that part." She said putting them back in her bag.

"Good," Mozzie said. "I have a few ideals that will help but you need to rethink a few things." Guinevere turned to him and smiled. Mozzie turned his attention back to the board and knocked the queen off the board, landing on the floor. "Check mate!"

Neal leaned against the wall a few feet away from Peter who was talking to Dr. Gallagher. When Peter noticed Neal he cut the conversation with the doctor short and walked over to the younger man.

"How's Mozzie doing?" Neal asked.

"The doctor said he's doing remarkable well." Peter said with a smile. Neal smiled with relief. That was the best news he'd gotten since this whole thing started. "Is something wrong?" Peter asked giving him a concerned look.

"Are you keeping something from me?" He asked blatantly. Peter looked at Neal taken aback.

"No, why would you..."

"You don't have to protect me, you know that right?" Neal questioned. "If you have something you have to tell me."

"Yes, I do have to protect you because your my responsibility and your my friend," Peter started. "We have a name but we're still running with it, there's nothing concrete yet." Peter said very delicately, making sure he said the right words so Neal didn't pick up the piece that he left out. Neal shook his head.

"You can't con, a con," Neal said. "What aren't you telling me?" Peter opened his mouth to defend himself but his phone interrupted him. "Your phone's suppose to be off." Neal said but Peter gave him a stern look.

"What do you have. Jones." Peter answered.

"Larson had a call yesterday." Jones said sounding concerned. "It was Guinevere, she called him." Peter quickly slammed his phone shut.

"Where's Guinevere?" Peter asked Neal.

"With Mozzie," Neal said taking in Peter's concerned and angery look. "Why?" Neal asked as Peter walked past him. When he turned around he realized that Peter was running. He quickly followed in step behind him. When they both reached the hall that Mozzie's room was on they noticed that the guard was gone.

Peter ran into the room and saw what looked like a sleeping Mozzie and Guinevere's back turned to him, sitting in the chair next to the bed. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder turning her around.

Guinevere grabbed his arm and pushed him forward. Peter caught himself on the railing on the side of the medical bed. Before he could push himself off Guinevere slapped something around his wrist and around the metal railing.

Peter saw her pull a gun out, he expected to look up to see the gun pointing at him. But Guinevere was turned towards the door with the gun. He quickly turned to see Neal standing, wide-eyed with surprise.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Neal asked but she ignored him and turned to Peter.

"Give me your cell phone, gun and your handcuffs." She demanded quietly. Peter slowly took one off at a time and handed them to her. He didn't trust Guinevere, especially when the gun was pointed at Neal. She put Peter's gun in the back of her belt and threw the handcuffs at Neal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neal asked still in shock.

"Don't ask," She said. "Just put those on and come with me." She said walking over to the window and throw his cell phone out.

"You know you can't run." Peter said angrily. She reached down and took off the tracker. She threw it and it landed by his feet.

"Three point three seconds," Guinevere answered. "I can get that off Neal's ankle." She said determinedly. When she saw that Neal put the handcuffs on she turned back to Peter.

"You should of let me take my car," She said grabbing his keys from his pocket. "I promise I won't wreck it."

"I promise to put your ass in jail," Peter said angrily. "I know you're working with Larson. Sold your friend for money, didn't you?" He asked bitterly.

"Followed your lead, Agent Burke," Guinevere answered. "Thanks for the name and number. See you soon, Peter." She said walking to Neal and taking his arm. Peter watched her walk Neal out of the room.

Neal couldn't believe what was going on. He trusted Guinevere and she turned on him. He began to walk down the stairs with Guinevere right behind him.

"So you're working with them?" Neal asked. "You pretend to be my friend and then you turn me over?" Guinevere didn't respond. "I thought I could trust you." Still silence. "You wouldn't be doing this if Kate was still here." He said sadly. Finally getting a reaction.

"It's not what you think." She said simply. Neal went to press more but Guinevere opened the passenger door for him. When they were both sitting in the car Guinevere stopped and looked at Neal before pulling out of the parking lot. Neal wouldn't look at her.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Neal asked.

"A metal shop," Guinevere answered. "In Williamsburg." Neal turned to look at her.

"That's outside my two mile." Neal said and Guinevere nodded.

"I know." She said swerving through the traffic. He knew there was more, something she wasn't telling him.

"What exactly do you have planned?" He asked her suspiciously. Guinevere reached into her pocket and took out a little silver key and held it out to Neal. But he held up the cuffs instead.

"I figured you would've done that by now." She said tossing the key in the back of Peters car.

"You're not really going to sell me, are you?" Neal asked jokingly.

"Don't plan on it," She said shaking her hand. "And if Mozzie's right, Peter should be there shorty after us." Neal watched her grip the steering wheel tightly.

"You're nervous." Neal stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Um," She said dodging another car. "I think, this really sucks because there's too many variables that could go wrong: I could get shot, you could get killed, Peter could get killed, I could get both of you killed, Mrs. Burke is too nice to have me ruin her life, Mozzie probably won't talk to me if you die, even though it was kind of his idea. Oh, and not to mention a new roommate, an ugly jumpsuit and three concrete walls and some iron bars!" Guinevere said in one breath quickly.

"Guinevere." Neal said snapping her out of her panic. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just don't say anything when we get there." Neal nodded in agreement.

Peter fought with the cuffs, he wished at this moment that he knew how to slip them. He was surprised when Mozzie sat up and pulled a small key from under his pillow. He freed Peter from the cuffs. Peter looked at Mozzie as he rubbed his wrist.

"Where did you get that?" Peter asked.

"I have this all planed out," He said. "You're their back up. Now head to Brooklyn, North 4th st and Berry st. Williamsburg, go now." Mozzie said pointing to the door.

"This is a scheme?" Peter asked annoyed.

"I guess you could say that," Mozzie said. "But Guinevere's really relying on you coming and saving the day." Peter suddenly shook his head and looked at him.

"I don't have a car!" He said running into the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Gotcha.

Guinevere parked Peter's car next to a sliver car. Neal looked for a license plate but the car didn't have one. Guinevere didn't look like she was going to move, or that she could at all. Neal cleared his throat and she turned to him.

"You never get nervous." Neal pointed out.

"You're my friend," Guinevere said softly. "I don't want you to get killed." She said not looking at Neal. Even though he knew that this wasn't the best situation to be in, he couldn't help but give Guinevere a a small smile. She never gave a damn about anything but the money and here she was worrying about him.

Neal didn't know what to say. He actually like Guinevere when she was nice and he like the 'sibling' teasing they did.

"Just stay behind me, okay." She said Neal nodded. They got out of the car and walked up to the building. Guinevere opened the door and walked in first, Neal right behind her. The lighting in the warehouse was dim, some of the lights flickered making it hard to see anything inside.

"About time you got here," A man said standing under one of the only lights that seemed to be working. He smiled. "The original plan was to shot you in front of you cop buddy. Have him watch you die. Granted, that was suppose to happen in three months."

"Sorry to ruin you plans." Guinevere said. She looked around and noticed that the only thing he had with him was a gun. "What gave me away. You obviously knew I wasn't giving you Neal." She said standing in front of Neal and pointing the gun at Larson. He lifted his arm and pointed his gun at her.

"Lucky guess," He answered. "I don't waist my money on people I don't like anyway. Although I do have to apologize, the drugged coffee was for him." He said with a smirk.

"You weren't going to let me walk out of here alive, were you?" She asked.

"Still aren't," He said. "As a matter of fact, the boss doesn't even know about this meeting. I figured when I tell him I already got the threat and a potential threat it'll get me a nice gold star." He said happily.

"Who said you're leaving here alive either?" Guinevere asked with a smile. Guinevere reached behind her back without Larson seeing anything. She pulled the other gun out and handed it to Neal. He grabbed it and held it out of view of Larson.

"You're a thief," Larson pointed out. "You don't kill."

Peter was wasting time, not that he wanted to. He had to get a cab back to his house to get Guinevere's car. After that he had to go back to his office and grab another gun, there was no way he was going there unarmed.

He looked at his watch, five minutes passed. He looked again another five minutes. These five minutes felt like hours. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it or what he was going to find when he got there. He would never be able to forgive himself if they both died. They were waiting for him to 'save the day' as Mozzie put it.

The pressed his foot against the gas peddle harder now. He stopped looking at watch and concentrated more on not hitting another car as he swerved to get around them.

"So how do you want to play this, sweetheart?" Larson asked. "I'm not going to stay here all day and play this game with you guys."

"Then shoot me." Guinevere said. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I want him first," He said looking at Neal. "I don't know what the Boss wants with you but he sure likes making you miserable, first your girlfriend then you buddy. You really pissed him off didn't you?"

"Who do you work for?" Neal asked. "Since you're going to kill both of us, you can at least tell me who this guy is?" The man just shook his head.

"Why bother to waist my breath," He said. "It doesn't matter." The sound of screeching tires made Neal look to the door and Larson look up. "Looks like your friend came to same you."

Peter was surprised that he hadn't gotten pulled over yet. He was relieved when he finally saw the building in his view. He pulled in quickly, the tires came to a screeching spot. He quickly got out.

As he ran to the building he saw his car, it didn't seem to be scratched and it was in one piece. Next to it was a silver car. Looking at the building he noticed the door opened and lights were on.

"Let's go Agent Burke," He heard someone yell. "We're waiting." He walked in to the door cautiously. In side he saw Neal standing behind Guinevere her gun pointing at Larson and Larson's pointing at her, until he walked in. Larson turned to Peter. "Two against one," He said shaking his head. "Now that's not fair."

"Then you're really not going to like this." Neal said pointing Peter's gun at him to. The smirk on Larson's face quickly turned into a frown. Larson was now staring at three guns.

"Who's behind this," Guinevere asked. "Nobody has to get hurt, just tell us what we need to know." She said.

"He'll kill me." Larson said.

"Who?" Neal asked. Larson shook his head.

"I'll take my chances with you three." He said raising the gun. There was four gun shots. Peter ran over to the body that fell with three bullet holes. He checked for a pules but there none. He looked up at Neal. Neal wanted the name of the guy trying to kill him but it looked like they weren't going to find out anytime soon.

The sound of metal hitting the concrete made them turn around to see Guinevere holding her shoulder. The could see the blood dripping from in between her fingers.

"We have to go back to the hospital." She said pained.

"He shot you." Peter said running over to Guinevere. Neal was already next to her. Peter reached up to check her left arm but Guinevere swatted his hands away with her good arm.

"Don't touch it!" She said annoyed.

"I just wanted to check if the bullet is still in there." Peter defended.

"It's a through and through," She stated. "There's blood down my back." She said. Peter again tried to examine it and Guinevere again slapped him. "Oh my god can you just get me to the hospital, this really freaking hurts." She said. Peter and Neal both looked at her. "I'm not going to die but can we please go!" She complained.

"I'll have the local police deal with this," He said throwing Neal the keys to Guinevere's car. "Take her to the hospital, I'll meet you back there." Peter said. Neal started to walk Guinevere out but she stopped.

"Sorry about the whole handcuff thing," She said. "And I'm really glad you came, I really didn't have anything else planed out." She said honestly.

"I understand, just go." Peter said.

Guinevere was happy to hear that there was no permit damage. They placed a sling on her arm and gave her some pain pills.

"Looks like I'll be playing piano in no time." Guinevere said playfully. Neal smiled.

"And looks like I have a few months before someone tries to kill me again." Neal said.

"Who ever it is doesn't know where Larson is yet, so you kind of have the advantage right now," Guinevere said. "Plus you and Peter will get him, I know it." She said.

"You're leaving, aren't you, Gwen?" Neal asked. She just nodded. "Were you even going to tell me?" He questioned.

"Of course," She stated. "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come with me. You be safe, no one would try to kill you, I promise." She said with a smile.

"I couldn't do that to Peter," Neal answered. "I couldn't run like that." Guinevere nodded.

"Well," She sighed. "I don't mean to leave without Peter's knowledge, put I booked a plane that leave in two hours. After I say goodbye to Mozzie can you help me get my bag and drive me to the airport?" Neal nodded.

"Leaving me so soon?" Mozzie asked as she walked into the room.

"Afraid so Moz," She answered. "I've been here way too long."

"Well," Neal said with a smirk. "The last forty-eight hours has been a blast." Neal said sarcastically.

"Leaving before the suit comes back?" Mozzie questioned.

"Oh yeah." She answered with a laugh. "Bye Mozzie." Mozzie nodded as the two left. Neal stopped at the Burks first and grabbed Guinevere's bag. When they reached the airport Neal took her bag out and stood in front of her.

"So where are you heading?" Neal asked.

"Well I thought about what you said to go to London, but I've never been to France. I can also know French fluently."

"I was serious when I said you have to call everyday." Neal said in a very serious voice.

"Okay," Guinevere said with a smirk. "But that counts drunk weekend calls." The sarcastic tone got a laugh from Neal. Neal stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her gently, making sure he didn't hit his arm. With her free hand Guinevere wrapped it around his neck. "My offer's still up," She whispered in his ear. "I can get that tracker off in seconds and I don't mind buying another ticket to France." She offered.

"I'm good." Neal whispered back. Guinevere pulled away and started towards the door.

"Oh," She said turning around. "You can do whatever you want with that car. I stole it." She said with a smirk. "Tell Peter au revoir for me." Neal nodded as she disappeared into the airport.

Peter didn't expect to have to wait almost an hour for the police to show up. When he got to the hospital he was surprised to see Neal by himself with Mozzie.

"Where's Guinevere?" He asked, he could hear the concern in his voice.

"On a plane by now." Neal answered quietly not to wake Mozzie.

"What!" Peter almost yell, but stopped himself and it came out more like a hiss.

"Her job's done." Neal said.

"But we never got the guy who's trying to kill you." Peter pointed out.

"Actually we did," Neal looked up at him. "We never got the guy who's behind it, but we have time to. He doesn't know Larson's dead and we have a few months before he tires to kill me again." Neal said with a smirk.

"You're a smart ass, you know that?" Peter said.

"Part of my job description." Neal said simply but his smirk turned to a sad smile. "What do you do when they try to again?"

"We be ready," Peter said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Neal." Peter said protectively.

"Guinevere was right." Neal said.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"She said I was lucky to have you," Neal said. Peter couldn't stop himself from smiling. "We should go for coffee." Neal said standing up.

"Someone almost died last time you went for coffee." Peter pointed out.

"But the French roast." Neal said with puppy dog eyes. Peter just rolled his eyes but eventually gave in.

"Fine," Peter said. "But it's going to be tested before you drink it." He stated.

A.N. Sorry that this didn't fill everyone's expectations (Definitely didn't fill mine) but I needed to finish this because I really don't have any time. Everything just seems to be crappy and I need to deal with some bad family issues right now. So again sorry if this isn't the ending you were expecting it's definitely not my best work. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

P.S. I based the character Guinevere off of the song Guinevere by the Eli Young Band.


End file.
